1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printer paper handling. More specifically, this invention relates to apparatus for facilitating the feeding of paper about a platen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative of typical prior art related to this invention are IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletins Vol. 15, No. 7, December 1972, page 2311; Vol. 17, No. 5, October 1974, pages 1263 and 1264; Vol. 18, No. 5, October 1975, pages 1305 and 1306; and Vol. 21, No. 2, July 1978, pages 709 and 710.
Illustrated in various ones of these prior art publications are the general features of paper deflecting, front and rear roller feeding, and paper aligning. Each of these features taken alone, or in combination, is old and well known. Also well known is a plurality of individually actuatable and independently suspended rollers for maintaining a uniform driving contact between paper and the platen. Absent from the prior art though, is a single modular unit embodying all of the above general features. Also absent is a modular unit which (1) is to be carried and operated on a single shaft or rod, (2) can be operated to provide all desired functions by one rotatable means, (3) is structured to be readily installed and which reduces printer assembly costs, and (4) can be used in combination with a number of other of the modular units mounted on the same rod and operated by the same means to accommodate any length platen. In addition, when single modular units are utilized, there is a reduction in supporting and cooperating structure and costs, and improved results.